The present invention relates to wheels, and more particularly to devices for monitoring characteristics of wheels.
Wheel monitoring apparatuses for measuring and evaluating unit which is designed to be fastened to the wheel in the region of at least one wheel nut of the wheel are known from the prior art, in particular in the field of wheel monitoring in trucks or truck trailers. Such wheel monitoring devices sometimes comprise at least one sensor for detecting a characteristic variable for a state of a wheel bearing. The state of the wheel bearing can be inferred, for example, by detecting a temperature of the wheel bearing and by detecting vibrations during travel, the vibrations having a characteristic frequency spectrum.
In comparison with wheel monitoring apparatuses which are not connected to the rim, wheel monitoring apparatuses of the generic type are particularly light and robust in order, on the one hand, to avoid an imbalance of the wheel as a result of the weight of the wheel monitoring apparatus and, on the other hand, to ensure a long service life despite the extreme conditions to which the wheel monitoring apparatus is exposed during operation. As a result of the fact that the wheel monitoring apparatus is fitted in the region of the wheel nut, the wheel monitoring apparatus can be easily accessed and easily mounted.